The Titan of Space
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: For years Earth has had heroes and villains, it has even been visited by aliens it has even had its own underwater city, but our story starts unlike any other for the one destined to wield the powers of the transformers has arrived. And he will make a difference whether it be for good or evil. Teen Titans (original Teen Titans)/Transformers crossover... rated T for cursing


AN: Hello all this is only the prologue of The Titan of Space and this is to see how well it will do. Just a heads up in this story Megatron is different than his usual counterparts so this is an alternate universe Megatron where he finally realized his mistakes and wants to atone for them and if you don't like that too bad this is my story and I will make it however I want. Oh and the merging powers part of this prologue is because this Optimus prime and Megatron are using the matrix of leadership and the dark spark (From Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark) respectively and are combining the energies which took away their mortal bodies and sent their sparks (or souls if you really think about it) into a new body which they chose. Now before you go on about how babies always have a pure soul think about this. Kodai Kane has such a pure soul because he's like the chosen one and that's all I'm going to say about that. But anyways hope you enjoy the story and this story is going to be rated T for language unless I say otherwise in a chapter. this is a Teen Titans/Transformers crossover and i dont own either of those Teen Titans belongs to dc comics and its individual writers. transformers belongs to hasbro.

The titan of space

Prologue

Far away in space lays the remains of a planet and its moon. This planet once thriving with mechanical life now has only two survivors. One good, one evil. "Megatron it is time we put aside this foolish rivalry, I know you can see that we are the only two survivors of our planet." A voice said

"For once I agree with you Optimus Prime but what are we, the last two transformers, going to do?" Megatron said as he looked around and saw the carnage.

"We must find a successor for our powers…together." Optimus said

"You are right prime but we will find only one to contain both of our souls and our powers. Any suggestions Prime?"

"How about a human for our container?" Optimus said

"One of those fleshbags? Why?" Megatron said with curiosity tinging his voice

"Many reasons actually but mostly because they have a will unlike any other and they are very resourceful." Optimus said

"Fine but the human better be an infant." Megatron said with wisdom

"Out of curiosity, why?" Optimus said

"Because…do you really think an adult human has the capability to handle our full power all at once? No they don't but if they grow with it from infant to adult then they would be more able to control our full power." Megatron said

"Very well…let's search for this human infant you speak of…together." Optimus prime said as he and Megatron combined their powers to find a worthy successor. Eventually after searching the galaxies for a couple of cycles* they came to planet earth where they found a heart so pure that it blinded them for a cycle. They looked at each other and nodded. They had found their successor.

Meanwhile on a planet, far off in space, inside a hospital a man was helping his wife deliver his firstborn.

"You're doing great honey." A voice said

"AARON! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?!" another voice yelled

You're doing great Amethyst. Just one more push" Aaron said to his wife

"I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MORE PUSH! ONE MORE PUSH WITH A RUSTY SPOON UP YOUR ASS!" amethyst yelled

Just then a cry was heard…a cry of a baby. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Kane it's a boy, what are you going to name him?"

"Why don't we name him Kodai?" Aaron said

"Kodai? Why that name?" Amethyst said in confusion

"Well it means ancient in Japanese and I have a feeling that one day he will become a great man, even greater than Superman. Plus it sounds cool, does it not?"

"Yeah it does…welcome to world Kodai Kane." Amethyst said as the newly named Kodai Kane stared up at his mom with two different colored eyes. One red and one blue

End of prologue


End file.
